Dependence
by ChangChang
Summary: Seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu bergantung pada sosok Kyungsoo. Sering melakukan kesalahan di setiap apapun yang ia kerjakan tanpa sosok mungil itu di sampingnya. Lalu bagaimana jika sosok yang sudah menjadi candunya itu menjauh? Apa yang membuat keduanya berpisah? Kai/D.O/Kaisoo/Jongin/Kyungsoo/Jongsoo! slight Kris/D.O/Krisdo/Kyungsoo/Krisoo!


**Title: ****Dependence**

**Cast**** Pairing****: KaiSoo****! Slight Krisoo**

**Sub-cast: EXO other member**

**Author: Chang**

**Genre: ****AU, ****Romance****, etc.**

**Length: ****Oneshoot (sequel is coming soon)**

**Rating: ****NC+17**

**Disclaimer: FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah ****AU****. FF ini mengandung unsur Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai. Gak suka jangan di****baca****!**

**Note: ****Kemungkinan ff ini akan berkembang menjadi chapter sesuai minat reader ^^ Jadi saya mohon rcl dari kalian sebagai ide cerita selanjutnya.**

_**Summary:**_ _Seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu bergantung pada sosok Kyungsoo. Sering melakukan kesalahan di setiap apapun yang ia kerjakan tanpa sosok mungil itu di sampingnya. Lalu bagaimana jika sosok yang sudah menjadi candunya itu menjauh? Apa yang membuat keduanya berpisah?_

Begin...

Bunyi dentingan _spatula_ yang beradu dengan wajan besi itu menghasilkan suara yang cukup berisik di pagi hari. Suara wadah-wadah yang berbenturan satu dengan yang lain semakin menambah hingar-bingar di dapur kecil tersebut. Sang namja hanya berniat menggeser salah satunya saat tangannya secara tidak sengaja menyenggol piring berbahan keramik itu hingga sukses terjatuh ke lantai. Si namja melakukan gerakan spontan menjauh dari serpihan kaca. Ia tidak mau serpihan-serpihan tajam itu melukai telapak kakinya. Bagaimana pun juga ia memerlukan kakinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja untuk berangkat ke kampus pagi ini. Namun, sepertinya ia melupakan bahwa kedua tangannya juga masih memegang kendali atas _spatula_ dan wajan yang telah terisi minyak dan telur mata sapi yang kuningnya sudah meluber berantakan. Gerakan tiba-tibanya tadi mengakibatkan beberapa percikan minyak panas mengenai lengannya. Rasa perih di lengannya memaksanya untuk melepas asal benda di kedua tangannya. Ia beranjak cepat ke wastafel dan membasuh tangan yang terkena minyak tadi. Namja itu meringis merasakan sensasi dingin air mengenai tangannya yang sedikit melepuh. Sepertinya ia harus memplester luka itu sebelum ke kampus. Ah! Jangan lupakan bahwa niatnya untuk sarapan pun harus batal. Benar-benar pagi yang menyebalkan. Tentunya hanya bagi seorang Kim Jongin.

.

**ChangChang**

.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" ucap suara datar dari sebelahnya – Oh Sehun.

"Terkena minyak panas tadi pagi" jawab si namja yang merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya.

Lihatlah. Bahkan bekas luka melepuh kemarin saja belum hilang. Sekarang luka baru sudah menghiasi lengan yang sama.

Sehun terkekeh. "Jangan bilang kau juga gagal sarapan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Kai."

"Tepat. Kau – seperti biasa traktir aku sarapan nanti di kantin" perintah namja Tan itu sesuka hati.

Setelah itu Jongin lebih memilih meletakkan kepalanya pada meja dan tidur sebelum dosen datang dan dia tidak akan bisa bebas melakukan hobinya itu. Sedangkan sahabatnya Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan namja hitam di sebelahnya.

"Seperti biasa. Kau masih dan akan tetap ketergantungan pada Kyungsoo. Apa-apa tidak bisa. Kau seperti anak lima tahun yang harus diperhatikan setiap melakukan apapun"

"Diamlah cadel"

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu beberapa detik sebelum kepala Jongin menerima pukulan dari Sehun.

.

**ChangChang**

.

"Lay hyeong, kau harusnya tadi lihat bagaimana raut wajah si Kkamjong ini saat Prof. Alexander memarahinya karena tugasnya belum selesai" kata Sehun dengan di akhiri tawa meledek.

"Berani sekali kau masuk kelas profesor saat tugasmu belum selesai" sambung Lay sambil mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah burger kesukaannya.

Ya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _cafetaria_ kampus. Sehun memenuhi permintaan Jongin yang ingin di traktir sarapan. Sekarang di sinilah mereka bertiga berada. Lay bergabung bersama mereka setelah kelasnya selesai bersamaan dengan kelasnya Jongin dan Sehun.

"Aku bukannya tidak mengerjakannya, hyung. Sepertinya tertinggal di apartemenku" ucap Kai tidak mau di cap sebagai pemalas.

Ayolah. Ia sudah berjuang menahan kantuknya tadi malam hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Salahkan otaknya yang tidak terlalu encer sehingga perlu waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Biasanya jika ada tugas yang menurutnya sulit ia akan minta bantuan 'orang itu' untuk mengajarinya dan itu selalu berhasil. 'Orang itu' juga yang akan membereskan semua buku-buku dan keperluan lainnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia hanya tinggal tenang membawanya ke kampus. Ia tidak pernah kerepotan dengan tugas, buku ataupun alat-alat tulis yang tertinggal di rumah.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Jongin dikejutkan dengan Lay yang menariknya mendekat ke tempat duduk namja ber-_dimple_ itu. "Sepertinya kau memang masih bergantung pada namja di depan sana" bisik Lay dengan pandangannya terfokus ke depan.

Mata Jongin membulat saat pandangannya menemukan sosok mungil di depan sana sedang berjalan mendekat. Tetapi keterkejutan itu kini berubah menjadi antara rasa marah, sedih dan kecewa saat melihat bahwa sosok kecil itu tidak berjalan seorang diri. Ada namja tinggi blasteran yang mengenggam tangannya. Sesekali sosok itu tertawa sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke namja tinggi di sebelahnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai harus tertawa seperti itu. Sosok itu semakin mendekat tetapi Jongin lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dan memakan pesanannya yang sempat tertunda. Makanan itu menjadi hambar di mulutnya.

Menyadari suasana menjadi aneh, Sehun memulai topik pembicaraan baru dan tentunya selalu berhasil selama ia mengenal sosok di depannya itu.

"Kai, ayo kita coba mainkan game terbaru yang kemarin aku beli. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang. Bagaimana pulang kuliah ini kita ke rumahku?"

"Tentu" jawab Jongin.

"Cih. Biasanya kau selalu semangat kalau berhubungan dengan game apapun itu" Sehun sedikit kecewa karena usulnya hanya di tanggapi jawaban singkat dan datar oleh Jongin.

"Tapi saat aku pulang dari rumahmu, kau harus meminjamkanku sepatu milikmu" kata Kai akhirnya karena merasa bersalah membuat sahabatnya itu lesu.

Sehun mengernyit pertanda bingung. "Kau kemanakan semua koleksi sepatumu?"

"Semuanya kotor" Jongin mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian barusan.

Lagi-lagi namja berambut pirang di depannya mendengus sebal. Ia sedikit melirik ke bawah meja dan melihat ke arah sepatu Jongin. Benar saja, sepatu itu terlihat sedikit kotor. Seperti ada bekas tumpahan kopi disana.

'_Separah inikah?'_

.

**ChangChang**

.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai _boxer_ dan T-_shirt_ tipis berwarna putih ke sofa satu-satunya yang terdapat di kamarnya. Tangannya yang memegang handuk kecil tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih terlihat basah sehabis mandi. Setelah makan malam di luar bersama Kris ia langsung di antar pulang ke rumah. Jadi ia tidak perlu lagi repot-repot memasak untuk makan malamnya.

Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian tadi siang bersama Kris sehabis pulang kuliah. Meskipun hanya berkeliling kota menggunakan mobil milik Kris sendiri, namun itu tidak membosankan karena mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa. Terkadang mereka akan berhenti sebentar untuk membeli dan menikmati makanan kecil di pinggir jalan lalu mereka kembali berkeliling. Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Kris adalah orang yang dingin dan angkuh. Tetapi setelah mengenal sosok itu lebih dekat membuatnya semakin menyukai lelaki _Canadian_ itu. Apalagi kalau mengingat tingkah konyol Kris yang membuatnya terbahak-bahak. Wajah blasteran itu terlalu tampan untuk di buat menirukan ekspresi-ekspresi aneh.

Perlahan senyum itu tergantikan dengan ekspresi kesedihan di wajah polos Kyungsoo. Ia teringat pada Kim Jongin yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa presentase dirinya bertemu Jongin di kampus sangat besar mengingat gedung fakultas mereka yang bersebelahan. Selama ia sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan pria Tan itu, menghindar adalah pilihan utamanya selama berada di lingkungan universitas. Tadi ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan menemukan Jongin di kantin bersama Sehun dan Lay. Mata besarnya secara tidak sengaja melihat plester yang menempel di lengan kiri Jongin dan bekas-bekas kecokelatan di sekitarnya. Seingatnya ia tidak meninggalkan namja itu dalam keadaan berantakan saat terakhir kalinya. Ekspresi khawatir kini menghiasi wajahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari menuju apartemen mantan kekasihnya itu dan menanyakan keadaannya. Atau meneleponnya untuk sekedar mendengar suara berat Jongin. Tetapi keinginan itu ia tekan kuat-kuat. Bayangan hari itu kembali berputar di otaknya.

Kyungsoo sukses berteriak keras.

.

"_Aku melihat dia menciummu di dahi, hyung!" teriak Jongin di depan wajah Kyungsoo._

"_Jongin! Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. Kris hanya~"_

"_Kekanakan kau bilang, hyung? Siapa yang tidak sakit hatinya dan marah saat melihat kekasihnya di cium oleh pria lain?!"_

_Jongin masih tetap meneriaki namja mungil di depannya. Tidak menyadari bahwa namja itu hampir menangis saat mendengar suara menggelegar memenuhi apartemen kekasihnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur apartemen itu kedap suara dan ia tidak perlu khawatir kalau tetangga sebelah akan mendengar teriakan-teriakan mereka._

"_Bahkan aku beberapa kali melihatnya keluar-masuk dari rumahmu, hyung. Tapi aku hanya diam dan menunggu kau yang menjelaskannya. Tetapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sampai aku melihat kejadian itu tadi" Jongin mulai terengah karena sejak tadi berteriak._

"_Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, Jongin-ah" mohon Kyungsoo._

"_Apa aku baru mengetahuinya? Mengetahui begitu murahannya kau, hyu~"_

_Ucapan itu sudah berada di ujung bibir ketika sebuah sentuhan kasar nan panas menyambar pipi kiri Jongin. Refleks tangannya menyentuh bekas tamparan yang mungkin sudah memerah. Jongin menatap tajam tersangka penamparnya yang kini sudah terisak hebat dan jangan lewatkan ekspresi kecewa berat di wajah basahnya._

"_Sebegitu mudahkah kau mengambil kesimpulan, eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo hampir seperti berbisik. Bahkan suaranya pun enggan keluar._

"_Ya. Semudah kau memasukan namja lain ke dalam rumahmu" desis Jongin masih dengan tatapan menusuknya._

"_Kita berakhir Kim Jongin!"_

_Sosok itu pun meninggalkan apartemen dan hanya menyisahkan debaman pintu dan seseorang di dalamnya yang tidak bisa di pastikan antara sedang shock atau marah. Seringaian lemah dan selanjutnya suara kaca beradu dengan daging-daging jarinya mengisi kesunyian di dalamnya._

.

**ChangChang**

.

Kelas terasa lenggang karena sebagian besar dari penghuninya memilih kantin atau taman kampus sebagai tempat melepas penat sehabis menguras otak dengan pelajaran-pelajaran. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu penghuni kelas yang sepi ini. Ia menolak ajakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ke kantin karena tidak mau mengambil resiko bertemu dengan Jongin lagi. Di sinilah ia memainkan _smartphone_-nya sampai telinganya seperti mendengar suara gaduh dari luar kelasnya. Ia memilih mengabaikan itu semua dan tetap berkutat dengan benda persegi di tangannya sementara temannya yang lain di kelas itu sudah berlari keluar mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kyung!" teriak temannya yang lain dari ambang pintu kelas.

"Ne? Ada apa, Chen?"

"Kris dan Kai berkelahi! Kau tidak menghentikan mereka?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dari tempatnya duduk. Jantungnya berpacu kencang seraya ia berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Ia bisa melihat kerumunan orang berada di satu titik di koridor yang ia yakini tempat dua orang itu sedang berkelahi. Bersyukurlah ia karena dengan tubuh kecilnya, ia bisa melewati kerumunan mahasiswa itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Matanya semakin membulat menyaksikan Jongin sedang memukuli wajah Kris. Terlihat cairan merah pekat menghiasi sudut bibir namja blasteran itu. Kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja Tan yang berada di atasnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Kyungsoo saat tubuh Kris berontak dan membalik posisi mereka. Jongin kini berada di bawah Kris dan membalas semua yang dilakukan Jongin tadi padanya. Bahkan Kris menarik kerah _blazer_ Jongin sehingga mereka berdua kini berdiri. Merasa ada kesempatan, Jongin menghempaskan tubuh tinggi Kris hingga membentur dinding bangunan. Tanpa buang-buang waktu ia melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke perut rata Kris.

"Jongin hentikan! Kumohon" ucap Kyungsoo mulai panik.

Seakan tuli, Jongin tidak mengindahkan suara itu. Amarah lebih menguasainya daripada apapun. Kyungsoo sangat tahu bagaimana kalau seorang Jongin marah. Kali ini ia harus turun tangan. Dengan modal keberanian ia mendekati dua sosok yang bergantian saling memukul. Tidak ada satupun dari sebegitu banyak orang yang menonton perkelahian ini untuk melerai keduanya. Secepat yang ia bisa, Kyungsoo menyusup di antara dua tubuh tinggi itu. Ia bernafas lega saat tangan mengepal Jongin berhenti di udara. Mata kelam itu memandang dalam pada sosok kecil di depannya. Beberapa menit cukup untuk mereka saling menatap. Saling berbicara meskipun melalui mata. Hal itu cukup membuat Jongin tercekat dalam keterdiamannya.

"Bahkan kau lebih memilih melindunginya" ucap Jongin lebih ke mendesis.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Namun belum sempat untuk memikirkan apa-apa, Jongin sudah mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Menyingkir kalau kau tidak mau terkena pukulanku"

Kyungsoo terpaku. Lagi-lagi ia terperangah hebat saat namja Tan itu berteriak persis di depan wajahnya.

"AKU BILANG MENYINGKIR!"

Bugh

Jongin dapat merasakan tubuhnya oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai keramik koridor. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubunya dan menyeka darah yang mengalir di rahangnya. Lalu melihat sahabatnya Sehun berdiri tepat di depannya dengan raut wajah dingin. Jongin tahu itu raut kemarahan seorang Oh Sehun meskipun kebanyakan orang hanya menyangka itu raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Lay hyung, bantu aku membawa bocah ini"

Kemudian satu sosok lagi muncul dari belakang Sehun dan membantu memapah tubuh Jongin. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sehun menunduk sedikit dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Aku akan mengobati lukanya, hyung. Kau urus Kris sunbae saja. Annyeong hyung"

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya fokus pada sosok yang kini sedang dipapah oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat sebuah tangan menariknya pelan keluar dari kerumunan itu. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti kemana Kris menariknya. Ia mendesah lega saat tahu jalan ini menuju ke ruang kesehatan di kampusnya.

.

**ChangChang**

.

"Aku sedang berjalan sambil memainkan ponselku dan tiba-tiba kami saling menabrak dan ia terjatuh. Aku sudah meminta maaf tetapi dia langsung memukul wajahku dengan buasnya" Kris terus mengomel saat memar-memar di wajahnya di bersihkan dan di obati oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya dia sedang _badmood_ tadi, karena saat sebelum dia memukulku, aku sempat melihat wajahnya sangat kusut. Apa dia ada masalah? Anak itu" kini Kris menatap ke mata Kyungsoo karena merasa dia hanya berbicara secara sepihak dari tadi.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tangannya masih terus sibuk mengerjai wajah tampan namun sayang kini sudah tampak lebam dan mulai membiru.

Kris menghela nafasnya panjang. "Kau pasti mengkhawatirkannya"

Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti bekerja di wajah Kris. Lalu menatap Kris lamat-lamat.

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo meskipun ucapan Kris barusan lebih ke pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Suara itu sedikit bergetar.

Secepatnya Kris menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Tangan besarnya yang berada di punggung kecil itu bergerak lembut untuk mengusapnya sayang.

"Tenanglah. Aku disini, Kyungie" bisi Kris tepat di telinga namja mungil di dekapannya itu.

Pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh seketika. Kyungsoo menangis kencang. Menumpahkan semua sesak yang beberapa minggu ini selalu di tahannya. Memeluk erat pinggang kokoh itu seakan itu adalah tumpuannya agar tidak jatuh. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu. Hangat.

.

**ChangChang**

.

Mata bulatnya melirik jam di tangan mungil yang menghiasi lengan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Lalu perhatiannya berganti ke keranjang belanjaan di tangan yang satunya. Merasa semua keperluannya lengkap, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir dan setelah beres membayar semuanya ia keluar dan menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat tinggal seseorang yang sejak kemarin selalu menyita pikirannya.

Akhirnya di sinilah ia berada. Ada rasa enggan saat ia berniat menekan bel pintu di depannya. Matanya hanya menatap kosong pada pintu berwarna _gold_ itu. Sejenak menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya sekali hembusan, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menekan bel tersebut. Ia harus menunggu beberapa detik hingga terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari dalam. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Seseorang yang membuka pintu barusan terlihat luar biasa kaget saat menyadari siapa yang bertamu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" suara itu memecah keheningan untuk pertama kalinya.

Gugup. Si pemilik rumah hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya kikuk dan sedikit bergeser agar tamunya bisa masuk ke dalam. Setelah menutup pintu, ia mengikuti sosok namja berukuran mungil itu dari belakang. Mata elangnya melirik sekilas barang bawaan di tangan si namja mungil. Ia pun tahu kemana selanjutnya sosok itu akan melangkah. Dapur.

"Sepertinya Sehun mengurus luka di wajahmu dengan baik." ucap namja kecil yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat sibuk mengisi kulkas dengan barang belajaannya tadi.

Namja yang merasa ucapan itu di tujukan padanya hanya diam dengan pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada sosok seorang Kyungsoo. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku kayu di meja makan dapurnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sesaat setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Kemudian pandangan mata bulat itu tertuju ke seluruh ruangan yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Ia mendadak lemas membayangkan repotnya mengurus ini semua. Matanya memandang ke arah namja Tan yang terduduk di bangku tidak jauh dari posisinya.

"Kau apakan apartemenmu sampai berantakan seperti ini, Jongin?"

Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo mulai membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Di mulai dari membereskan pecahan-pecahan piring kaca, membersihkan noda-noda yang melekat di lantai dan selanjutnya meletakkan semua barang yang kini sudah berpindah jauh dari posisinya semula. Sesekali ia akan berhenti untuk sekedar meregangkan ototnya dan menyeka keringat yang di akibatkan karena ia terlalu cekatan dalam bergerak kesana-kemari. Beberapa lama kemudian dapur dan ruang depan sudah beres.

Tibalah ia di kamar satu-satunya di apartemen itu. Kamar Jongin. Ia menyesali dirinya karena telah masuk dan mendapati kamar tersebut lebih terlihat seperti gudang daripada kamar pribadi. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam dengan langkah lemas tetapi tetap saja tangannya tidak berhenti untuk merapikan semua yang nampak berantakan. Tangannya dengan lihai merapikan _bed cover_ besar itu. Terlalu besar dan sedikit berat membuat tubuh kecilnya sedikit kesulitan untuk melipatnya. Dulu – saat dirinya masih menjadi kekasih pria Tan itu, mereka selalu berdua melipat _bed cover_ setelah bangun pagi.

Kyungsoo merasa bebannya sedikit lebih ringan. Penasaran apa yang membuat _bed cover_ ini jadi lebih ringan, ia menurunkan sedikit benda itu dan matanya menemukan sosok tampan di seberang tempat tidur memegang kedua ujung lain _bed cover_. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin akhirnya turun tangan dan membantunya membereskan apartemen ini.

"Sebentar lagi jam tidur jadi kenapa harus dirapikan? Pasti akan berantakan lagi nantinya" gumam Jongin lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Setidaknya kau harus membiasakan diri selalu rapi, Jongin" balas Kyungsoo yang ternyata mendengar gumaman namja Tan itu.

Jongin tidak menyanggah ucapan Kyungsoo lagi. Ia kemudian beralih memungut pakaian-pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memunguti bungkusan makanan kecil dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sudut-sudut kamar. Sisanya mereka lewatkan dalam keheningan. Hanya setengah jam waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk membereskan kamar itu dan kini mereka sudah duduk di ruang depan. Jongin memilih memusatkan dirinya ke acara televisi yang sedang tayang. Tetapi siapa yang akan menyangka kalau matanya sesekali melirik namja yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Terlihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak nyaman di posisinya. Jongin secepatnya melepas tatapannya saat mata bulat itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku akan masak makan malam saja. Kau pasti lapar, kan?"

Kalau bukan suara yang berasal dari televisi, mungkin suasananya akan mirip dengan kompleks pemakaman yang sunyi. Jongin tidak juga membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sehingga namja bermata bulat itu pun lebih memilih melangkah ke dapur.

.

**ChangChang**

.

"Semua keperluanmu ke kampus besok sudah beres. Untuk sarapan, kau tinggal panaskan saja makanan yang sisa tadi dari kulkas. Jangan lupa selalu bereskan tempat tidurmu saat bangun pagi"

Begitulah Kyungsoo mengoceh untuk mengingatkan Jongin tentang apa yang harus di lakukannya kalau sedang sendiri di apartemen. Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pasrah saat namja Tan itu tak sekalipun menanggapi ucapannya.

"Sudah larut malam. Aku pulang dulu, Jongin-ah"

"Hmm" gumam Jongin akhirnya. Ya, hanya bergumam.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kyungsoo langsung melangkah ke depan dan di ikuti Jongin dari belakang.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku pulang, Jongin" kata Kyungsoo menyadari namja itu mengikutinya hingga keluar apartemen.

"Aku hanya mengantar sampai pintu gerbang depan" ucap Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. Bahkan Jongin tidak memandangnya saat berbicara. Ia pun hanya mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Pastinya dengan selalu mengawasi Jongin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedangkan namja Tan itu memandang sendu ke punggung Kyungsoo di depannya. Bahu yang kecil, punggung yang tidak terlalu lebar, dan pinggang yang lebih ramping daripada kebanyakan namja lainnya. Perlu kekuatan hati untuk tidak memeluk namja mungil itu dari belakang. Jongin membuang pandangannya dari tubuh itu daripada ia nanti lepas kendali.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau kembalilah ke dalam. Udara malam sangat dingin. Selamat malam, Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sesaat mereka sampai di ambang gerbang.

Jongin hanya balas mengangguk. Masih enggan menatap langsung ke mata Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba suara klakson terdengar memekakkan telinga dan di susul mobil berwarna hitam menghampiri keduanya. Kaca mobil di turunkan dan menampakkan wajah yang membuat amarah Jongin kembali tersulut. Akhirnya ia menatap juga ke wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang nampak gelisah.

"Kyungie, ayo masuk! Ini sudah malam, kita harus pulang" ucap Kris dari dalam mobil hitam miliknya.

"A-ah ne. Aku pergi dulu, Jongin"

Sosok itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkankan Jongin seorang diri dan mematung di ambang gerbang. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Entah di sadarinya atau tidak. Rahangnya mengeras, namun matanya terasa panas.

.

**ChangChang**

.

Kris sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang berusaha menyamankan posisinya di jok sampingnya. ia kemudian menepikan mobilnya ke tempat yang menurutnya aman.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kebingungan. Ia menoleh ke samping menuntut jawaban dari namja yang memegang kemudi.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Kris malah meraih tombol yang terdapat di samping jok yang di duduki Kyungsoo. Menekannya hingga posisi jok tersebut agak turun. Sehingga posisi untuk tidur akan terasa lebih nyaman.

"Kau terlihat lelah dan pucat, Kyung. Tidurlah. Kalau sudah sampai akan aku bangunkan" kata Kris dan di akhiri dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat wajah tampan yang tersenyum itu. Menurutnya senyuman itu lebih mirip seringaian daripada senyum manis. Entah kenapa untuk namja satunya ini, Kyungsoo ingin wajah itu lebih baik datar-datar saja karena itu akan semakin membuat wajahnya lebih tampan.

"Gomawo hyung. Maaf merepotkanmu" Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menyandarkan punggungnya. Percayalah, ini sangat nyaman.

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula kita akan terus bersama ke depannya. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta kalau kau perlu bantuan" kata Kris mulai melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Ya. Kyungsoo tadi memang mengirimi Kris pesan singkat agar menjemputnya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Jongin untuk mengantarnya pulang di tengah malam begini. Jongin harus istirahata karena besok namja itu ada jam kuliah pagi. Kyungsoo tidak yakin kalau pulang sendiri ia akan baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan ia tidak mau terlantar di jalan karena tak sanggup melangkah. Beres-beres di apartemen Jongin membuatnya lelah. Apalagi saat menyuci pakaian kotor namja Tan itu yang sudah menumpuk. Kyungsoo merutuki sifat manja Jongin.

.

**ChangChang**

.

Kris tidak pernah merasa kerepotan seperti sekarang ini. Wajar memang karena selama hidupnya ia sangat jarang mengurusi orang sakit seperti sekarang ini. Ia sengaja membolos kuliah hanya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Tadi pagi saat ia berniat membangunkan Kyungsoo yang tidak biasanya bangun lama. Saat mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo yang menggigil dan terlihat lebih pucat membuatnya sangat khawatir. Tubuh Kyungsoo tidak terlalu panas. Tetapi karena tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, Kris langsung menghubungi dokter keluarga mereka agar segera datang dan memeriksa keadaannya. Dari dokter tersebut, Kris tahu satu hal lagi mengenai Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu memiliki sejarah penyakit anemia ringan. Itu berarti Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlalu lelah atau melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas berat dalam waktu lama. Namun yang melegakan Kris adalah bahwa dokter mengatakan itu tidak berbahaya asalkan kesehatannya selalu di jaga.

Kini di sinilah Kris berada saat waktu sudah mulai beranjak sore. Di kamar Kyungsoo untuk menyelimuti tubuh lemah yang tertidur itu menggunakan selimut tebal. Setelah menyuapinya makan dan memberikan obat, Kris dengan posesifnya langsung menyuruh Kyungsoo tidur. Mengabaikan permintaan memelas Kyungsoo untuk membiarkannya menonton televisi. Kris tidak mau perjuangannya seharian ini menjaga orang sakit akan sia-sia. Menurutnya orang sakit harus istirahat total.

Suara bel rumah menghentikan aktifitas Kris yang sedari tadi menepuk-nepuk lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Kebiasaan Kris saat menemani Kyungsoo tidur. Eommanya dulu juga melakukan hal yang sama saat menemaninya tidur. Kebiasaan itu pun ia lakukan juga pada orang terdekatnya. Ia beranjak perlahan dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo untuk segera membuka pintu bagi tamunya di depan sana.

"Masuklah. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi" ucap Kris ramah.

Tamu tersebut bukannya masuk, malah menatap tajam Kris yang mulai jengah.

"Ayolah. Hentikan tatapan horormu itu. Masuklah terlebih dahulu. Nanti aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu" ucap Kris setelah sebelumnya memutar malas bola matanya.

Tamu tersebut akhirnya mau masuk tetapi dengan tatapan yang masih sama sejak tadi. Kim Jongin, tamu yang datang karena sebelumnya menerima pesan singkat dari nomor Kyungsoo tetapi mengatasnamakan Kris. Menyuruhnya datang ke rumah perihal Kyungsoo yang sedang jatuh sakit.

"Anemianya kabuh lagi?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau sudah tahu? Aku baru tahu saat dokter yang memeriksanya tadi pagi mengatakannya" Kris berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Aku terlalu mengenalnya sebelum kau datang dan menghancurkan semuanya" kata Jongin sarkastis.

Kris yang mulai menjauh dari ruang tamu hanya terkekeh pelan. Tidak terlalu serius menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Ia tidak mau ribut saat Kyungsoo sedang tidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya.

Jongin yang di tinggal di ruang tamu memilih duduk di sofa. Matanya melirik ke semua sudut ruangan tersebut. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya kesini. Tepatnya hampir sebulan yang lalu. Namun, Jongin merasa sedikit janggal saat mendapati sebuah foto pernikahan tergantung dengan bingkai mewah menghiasi foto tersebut. Seingatnya foto itu tidak pernah ada selama ia mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia mengenal wanita yang memakai gaun pengantin itu. Itu adalah ibunya Kyungsoo. Mereka sempat berkenalan sebelumnya. Tetapi ia tidak mengenali siapa pria di sampingnya. Seingat Jongin, almarhum ayah Kyungsoo tidak memiliki rupa seperti di foto tersebut. Jongin tahu ayah Kyungsoo berkebangsaan asli Korea, bukan pria yang memiliki rupa kebarat-baratan seperti di foto itu.

"Dia ayahku"

Suara berat Kris mengejutkan Jongin yang sekarang sudah berdiri dekat dengan figura tersebut.

"A-Apa? Ayahmu? J-Jadi ibu Kyungsoo menikah dengan ayahmu?"

Kris menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbahak saat pertama kalinya melihat wajah kaget Jongin yang menurutnya terlihat konyol.

"Yeah. Ayahku menikahi ibu Kyungsoo sekitar dua bulan yang lalu" Kris menjawab santai sambil menyesap minuman yang baru di bawanya dari dapur.

"Apa mereka menikah di luar negeri?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Ya, tepatnya di Kanada. Ibu Kyungsoo bekerja di sana dan bertemu dengan ayahku yang juga seorang duda. Jadi mereka memutuskan menikah setelah beberapa bulan berpacaran" jelas Kris.

'_Pantas saja Kyungsoo dua bulan yang lalu izin padanya ke luar negeri'_ batin Jongin.

Namja Tan itu memang mengizinkan Kyungsoo pergi karena itu urusan keluarga. Ia tidak berhak untuk melarang Kyungsoo yang berdalih menjenguk ibunya yang sedang sakit. Ternyata Jongin tahu sekarang kalau kepergian Kyungsoo kesana adalah untuk menghadiri pernikahan ibunya.

"Jadi kalian bersaudara?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kau pikir apa?" Kris terkekeh geli sambil memandangi foto pernikahan orang tuanya. Tak salah ia memilih meletakkan foto itu di ruangan ini.

Jongin diam. Ia sudah berpikiran negatif selama ini pada Kris, terutama pada Kyungsoo. Harus Jongin akui bahwa perseteruannya dengan Kyungsoo berawal saat namja mungil itu kembali dari Kanada dan sejak itu dia sering mendapati Kyungsoo berada di dekat namja blasteran itu. Bahkan yang membuatnya naik pitam adalah menyaksikan sendiri Kyungsoo menggandeng Kris masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Waktu itu Jongin sengaja membuntuti Kyungsoo seharian.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal ini?" kata Jongin.

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Kau tanya Kyungsoo saja kalau begitu"

Baru saja Jongin akan melangkah ke kamar Kyungsoo, Kris menghentikannya. "Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo, aku pasti sudah menghabisimu saat itu"

Jongin langsung mengingat perkelahian mereka beberapa hari yang lalu di koridor kampus. Ia meringis. "Maafkan aku. Saat itu suasana hatiku sangat buruk dan aku tidak tahu melampiaskannya pada siapa. Saat melihat wajahmu entah kenapa aku langsung lepas kendali. Ma-maafkan aku" ucap Jongin tulus dan menunduk dalam.

Kris tertawa keras setelah dari tadi menahannya. "Ya! Ternyata kau bisa bersikap manis juga. Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagi pula aku tidak memendam apa-apa padamu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang temuilah Kyungsoo"

Dengan itu, Jongin langsung melesat tanpa beban ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo yang terletak di lantai atas.

.

**ChangChang**

.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Selama itu pula tubuhnya tidak lepas dari rengkuhan namja yang di akuinya masih sangat di cintainya itu. Pelukan Jongin semakin erat dan membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman karena tidak bebas bernafas.

"Jongin, sudah cukup memeluknya. Sesak" rengek Kyungsoo sembari mendorong tubuh itu agar lepas.

Jongin pun terpaksa melepasnya. Matanya memandang lembut wajah Kyungsoo. Mengusap pipi yang baru di sadarinya semakin kurus dan pucat. Menyentuhkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Terasa sedikit kasar akibat bibirnya yang kering. Jongin pun tidak tahan untuk tidak melumat bibir yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan kelembutannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak merasakan bibir Jongin melumatnya. Terasa dingin namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi hangat. Memilih menutup matanya dan merasakan sensasi ciuman di antara mereka. Sesekali ia membalas ciuman namja Tan itu namun selebihnya ia pasrah pada Jongin. Tak lama, Kyungsoo merasa sentuhan di bibirnya hilang. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan mata itu menatapnya dalam.

"Kau bisa tertular sakit bodoh" kata Kyungsoo tidak tahan memukul pelan kepala Jongin.

Jongin pura-pura meringis. "Aku tidak peduli"

Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo. Sekedar mengecup bibir itu singkat.

"Beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku" bisik Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke salah satu telinga Kyungsoo dan sesekali meraihnya untuk di sesap.

Kyungsoo melenguh saat merasakan sensasi geli menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Jongin memang tahu daerah sensitif tubuhnya. Tangannya terangkat bermaksud ingin menjauhkan wajah Jongin dari telinganya. Namun ia harus rela saat tangan kekar itu menahan kedua lengannya.

"Jawab atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini" desis Jongin sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya.

"Ennghh...bagaimana aku bisa cerita kalau kau terus menyiksaku seperti ini sshhh..." ucap Kyungsoo dibarengi suara lenguhannya.

Jongin berhenti dan kini memposisikan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Bersandar pada tempat tidur. Ia juga memasukan kedua kakinya ke selimut yang di pakai Kyungsoo sehingga kaki mereka bisa merasakan sentuhan satu sama lain di dalam sana.

"Ceritalah hyung" kata Jongin sambil merengkuh bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan tubuh itu ke arahnya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan semuanya. Sebenarnya aku mau mengatakannya tapi tidak untuk saat itu"

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Jongin mulai penasaran.

"Ya. Sebenarnya awalnya aku tidak menginginkan eomma menikah dengan lelaki manapun. Aku merasa kalau itu terjadi, cinta appa seperti di anggap mainan"

"Tetapi ayahmu sudah meninggal lama, hyung. ibumu punya kebebasan dalam menentukan apakah dia akan menikah lagi atau tidak" ucap Jongin memotong pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku belum bisa menerima kalau eomma akan melupan appa dan memberika hatinya pada orang lain. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu saat itu. Aku masih kesal. Apalagi saat ayah baruku menyuruh Kris hyung ikut kepulanganku kesini. Ayah menyuruh kami untuk tinggal bersama. Kris hyung di tugaskan menjagaku sementara mereka di sana mengurus perusahaan" Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Aku merasa risih saat Kris dengan posesifnya menjagaku. Sampai-sampai ia mendaftar ke universitas yang sama. Tetapi pandanganku berubah sepenuhnya pada sosok itu. Saat itu anemia-ku kambuh dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyakitku ini. Tapi Kris hyung dengan sabar menjagaku"

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu sakitmu kambuh lagi,hyung? Aku pikir baru ini lagi kambuhnya" Jongin memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahumu karena aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatianmu setelah apa yang kuperbuat. Maafkan aku, Jongin" mohon Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Dari tadi kau hanya minta maaf saja hyung. Tapi saat itu kenapa Kris menciummu? Itu sangat berlebihan untuk ukuran sesama saudara?" ucap Jongin kesal.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Budaya kadang bisa membuat orang salah paham. Kau lupa kalau Kris hyung selama ini menghabiskan hidupnya di Kanada. Hal-hal seperti itu sudah di anggap biasa di sana untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka"

"Aku terima alasan itu. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi" ucap Jongin tak kalah posesifnya.

Kyungsoo terkadang bingung kenapa hidupnya selalu di kelilingi orang-orang yang terlalu protektif padanya. Sebelum ayahnya meninggal, Kyungsoo selalu di perlakukan seperti seorang gadis dimana ia harus mematuhi aturan jam pulang malam yang di tetapkan. Ayahnya pernah berkata melakukan itu semua agar Kyungsoo tidak seperti anak muda berandalan seperti di luar sana. Ibunya yang juga ikut-ikutan dengan sifat ayahnya. Kyungsoo setiap harinya mendapat telepon dari ibunya yang berada di Kanada hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaannya. Menurut Kyungsoo itu hanya akan buang-buang uang. Menelepon antar negara tidak murah.

Kemudian muncul sosok Kris yang tidak kalah protektifnya dengan Jongin. Namja blasteran itu malah lebih parah. Kyungsoo berdoa semoga saja Kris tidak mengalami penyakit yang orang-orang sebut sebagai _brother complex_. Lalu sosok Jongin. Tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi bagaimana Jongin selalu menjaganya selama ini. Meskipun Jongin sangat manja dan bergantung sepenuhnya pada Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin merupakan kekasih terbaiknya.

.

**ChangChang**

.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo sangat sangat bersyukur karena apartemen Jongin kedap suara. Sehingga dirinya tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau suara erangan, desahan dan teriakan mereka akan terdengar oleh tetangga. Namun di tengah rasa bersyukurnya itu, Kyungsoo juga merutuki nafsu Jongin yang bisa di bilang sangat besar. Mereka sudah melakukannya hampir dua jam lebih tetapi namja Tan itu masih terus menghujam _hole_-nya dengan batang keras tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali ia dan Jongin mengalami klimaks. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Tetapi tetap saja namja Tan itu seperti memiliki energi tambahan setiap kali sudah mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Seakan namja Tan itu melampiaskan semuanya setelah lebih dari sebulan tidak menyentuh namja mungil itu.

Kyungsoo berteriak. Tubuh mungil yang tidak bisa di katakan mulus itu lagi akibat jejak-jejak yang di tinggalkan Jongin melengkung dengan indahnya saat ia mengalami klimaks lagi. Tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jongin. Ia terlalu menikmati sensasi efek klimaksnya hingga tidak menyadari mulutnya menganga. Terlalu indah menurut seorang Kim Jongin karena bibir merah Kyungsoo terlihat lebih _sexy_. Jongin pun langsung meraup lagi bibir itu sembari terus menusukkan penisnya kuat-kuat ke _hole_ Kyungsoo.

"Jo-Jonginhhmmpt...aku lelahhh..." ucap Kyungsoo saat merasakan sensasi sesudah klimaks membuat tubuhnya melemas total.

"Hnghh...sebentar lagi chagihh..."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan, Kyungsoo langsung merasakan gerakan membabi-buta Jongin di bawah sama. Merasakan namja di atasnya itu mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan diletakkan di bahu kekar itu. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan penis besar itu semakin masuk ke dalam dan menumbuk kuat titik kenikmatannya.

"AHHH KYUNGSOO!"

Kepala Jongin mendongak ke atas saat akhirnya ia mengalami klimaks. _Hole_ Kyungsoo benar-benar memanjakan batangnya di dalam sana. Jongin menyemburkan cairan mani-nya di dalam. Membuat gerakan _in-out_-nya terlihat berantakan. Beberapa menit ia biarkan dirinya menikmati puncaknya sampai selesai. Jongin perlahan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia mendadak lemas sehingga saat mengeluarkan penis itu dari dalam sana pun terasa sulit. Ia merebahkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Tentunya dengan jarak yang sangat tipis. Ia masih bisa merasakan lengan keduanya yang berkeringat hebat saling menempel. Dada Jongin terlihat naik-turun dengan cepat, sementara tubuh Kyungsoo sudah beberapa detik yang lalu tertidur sesaat Jongin melepas batangnya dari lubang itu. Energinya benar-benar terkuras.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Perlahan mengubah posisinya sehingga bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, kemudian hidung mancungnya dan berakhir di bibir yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Hening. Kyungsoo tidur dengan pulasnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Jongin juga menyusul namja mungil itu ke alam mimpi. Senyum mengiringi tidurnya dan kini yang tersisa hanya bunyi detik jam yang memenuhi apartemen itu.

**END**

**Nantikan sequel dari ff ini^^**


End file.
